¡Porque así le gusta!
by Michi Noeh
Summary: ¿Por qué las gemelas tenían, luego de un tiempo, el cabello largo? Todo se debía a un día normal, cuando la más pequeña de las hermanas encontró a una persona no tan normal. "Es difícil distinguir qué eres una chica con ese cabello." —había dicho./—Karin-chan desde hoy ¡Nos dejamos crecer el cabello!" Así nació la nueva actitud de Yuzu. /YuzuxYukio/ ¡Feliz casi Navidad Hope! xD


**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

•

•

* * *

**¡Porque así le gusta!**

Japón. Ciudad Karakura. Karakura era, particularmente de todas las ciudades del país, una de las menos normales. ¿Por qué? Principalmente se debía no sólo a la economía, cuya mayor parte se veía dirigida a cierta empresa que… Bueno, eso es otra historia. Karakura no es una ciudad normal, es lo contrario, anormal. Nada más si los extranjeros enciendan el televisor, mientras visitan la ciudad, se encontrarán con un programa espiritista con un sujeto que dice ser el "Cazador de los Bads Spirits", Don Kanonji, intenten ir a comprar al primer lugar donde les diga su guía turística les señalará "Urahara Shotten" donde verán a un excéntrico hombre que parece al conejo salido del cuento Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Y por si algún día tienen un pequeño desliz médico, elijan entre las clínicas Kurosaki o Ishida. Diferencias notables de una a otra, no sólo en el precio, sino también en los rumores confirmados de los que allí trabajaron. Por ejemplo en la clínica Ishida además de oír al director Ryuuken hablando solo (casi siempre) da la casualidad de que su hijo Ishida pasó vario tiempo allí con heridas graves. Ishida Ryuuken, el director, se negó a hablar al respecto aunque muchos concuerdan en que deberían mandarlo a un juicio por violencia intrafamiliar y en la clínica Kurosaki casi nunca hay pacientes, nadie tiene idea de dónde sacará dinero el dueño de esta.

Y ya que hablábamos sobre la clínica Kurosaki nos centraremos en sus integrantes.

Primero está el jefe o mejor dicho padre, de esta familia, Kurosaki Isshin. Un hombre hiperactivo, que a sus casi cuarenta años –si no es que pasa la edad– se comportaba como un mero niño de cuatro. Su acción favorita era levantarse en las mañanas para, como todo buen padre debe, despertar a su primogénito saltando sobre él, hasta casi asfixiarlo con una llave. Aunque dicho hijo no le gustase el recibimiento luego de sus siete horas de sueño porque le respondía con el mismo golpe pero agregando dos veces la fuerza juvenil. Ichigo, el primogénito Kurosaki, tampoco era nada normal. Su cabello de un naranja brillante, su ceño siempre fruncido de "Qué demonios me miras" hacían a casi todos temer el hablarle. Recurrentemente se escapaba de clase, con sus amigos, media ciudad preguntándose cómo le hacía el chico para cursar el año si siempre faltaba a clase.

Luego de Ichigo venía Karin, la hija mayor, más parecida en físico a su padre, claro que esto era totalmente tachado con su actitud en lo cual se parecía a su hermano mayor. También ella era de actitud sospechosa, iba y venía, al igual que su hermano –y el antes mencionado, director y dueño de la clínica, Ishida– solía hablar sola.

Por último estaba la más normal de la familia, quien ingresaba a la escuela en un horario apto, cumplía las normas de la naturaleza, ayudaba en casa siendo la ama del hogar. Kurosaki Yuzu.

Aquí inicia nuestro relato pues de ella trata esta historia. Desde que la querida madre de la familia falleció la pequeña niña se hizo cargo de las responsabilidades domésticas de su hogar, brindando así una cálida sensación a su familia. La pequeña Yuzu, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, era tierna. Dulce, siempre llevaba una radiante sonrisa en su cara. Y al entrar en la pre-adolescencia su belleza no había cambiado en nada sino que se volvió más visible pero su actitud... Admitían muchos vecinos que varias veces oían a la niña gritar, molesta, como nunca antes. Su familia misma lo sabía, no decían nada ya que debían estar agradecidos y ser comprensibles con ella que llevaba tanta responsabilidad a tan corta edad, pero algo allí comenzaba a oler gato encerrado. Y no, no era Kon, (además de ser un peluche león, no gato) hace mucho que no lo veía.

Ese alguien que notaba todo era Ichigo, notaba distinta a su hermanita. Así que un día decidió preguntar: _Yuzu… ¿Por qué te dejaste crecer el cabello?_ ¡Como si todo el cambio fuera sólo en eso!

Lo mucho que esperaba era un chillido, un "¡qué te importa Onii-chan!" no un sartenazo en la frente dado con toda la fuerza de la mano diestra de su castaña hermana que, en esos momentos, estaba a punto de preparar huevos revueltos para el desayuno. Por eso Ichigo decidió no volver a preguntar aunque dudaba que fuera en honor a su difunta madre –podía ser pero las gemelas no lo hicieron cuando esta murió– supo que era una razón importante para ella o ellas.

Y el de nombre fresa jamás se equivocó. Sí, era una razón demasiado importante para Kurosaki Yuzu.

Se remontaba hace unos meses, luego de la batalla que Ichigo tuvo contra Aizen.

Fue en el centro comercial. Por azares del destino el clima era frío, además de que la ropa no estaba secada correctamente, Yuzu tuvo que pedirle alguna que otra prenda a su hermana.

Al llegar al centro comercial los tres, Ichigo aceptó acompañarlas, rápidamente se separaron cada uno a donde más tenía puesta la atención. Mientras que el peli-naranjo se abalanzó a la sección de libros pues últimamente tenía una obsesión con Shakespeare, Karin se metió entre la multitud que buscaba entrar al aún no abierto local de equipo deportivo (raro siendo las dos de la tarde) así que Yuzu tuvo que ir hacia la sección de útiles escolares sola.

Pronto las clases iniciarían y ella quería tener listo sus libros, cuadernos, u otros objetos. ¡Ella siempre estaba preparada!

—Disculpa.

Mientras la pequeña castaña rebuscaba entre algunos mapas geográficos sintió una pequeña presión en su hombro, como su alguien la picara, con curiosidad levantó la vista sacándola del planisferio y llevándola hacia arriba.

Fue allí donde pasó. Donde Yuzu vio algo mucho más hermoso que su lindo Bostuff –el cual era el alma modificada Kon–, su pequeño e infantil corazón se llenó al instante de ansiedad.

En frente suyo un chico, unos cinco centímetros más alto que ella misma, cuya piel clara parecía brillar ante los ojos marrones por donde lo veía. Cabello fino, rubio, cayéndole en punta abajo además de, que ocultos bajo esa negra gorra, unos bellos ojos de un verde tan intenso y brillante que Yuzu sintió que estaba viendo los ojos de ángel de alguna película fantástica. No entendía por qué pero sintió calor en sus mejillas, su corazón dio saltitos, su estómago se revolvió y no fue capaz de siquiera sonreír cuando el chico le habló.

Lo que Kurosaki Yuzu no sabía era que, a su edad desde allí, sería normal debido a las hormonas.

Sí, la dulce Yuzu se había enamorado.

Nada más y nada menos que de cierto joven, amante de los juegos de video, rubio, millonario y poco amable.

— ¿Podrías decirme dónde está la sección de electrónicos? —amable por el momento, al parecer.

—… —De manera torpe asintió, luego negó.— E-Es… Afuera, junto al c-café r-restaurante. —internamente Yuzu se auto golpeó a sartenazos en la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Ella no era así!

— Bien. —Él se dio la vuelta, para tristeza de ella, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su negro abrigo y sacó un aparato de juegos, comenzando a caminar se volteó a verla de lado—. ¡Ah, gracias!

Ante esas palabras las mejillas de Yuzu se tornaron aún más rojas y en su pequeño corazón enamorado una Chibi-Yuzu cantó dando saltos en lo alto por la felicidad que tenía hasta que entró en un detalle importante. "¡Kyyyaaah, no sé su nombre!"

Ese era el mayor error. No saber el nombre de alguien a quien. ¡Lo que sea que le pasaba! Yuzu no iba a aceptar que le gustaba. ¡Primero estaba su familia, por eso ella siempre pensaría en ellos! ¡No debía cometer la locura de acercarse a un hombre! –por muy pro feminista que eso sonase– Además… Ella era joven aún.

Dejando de lado todo lo que buscaba, o hacía, se apuró a seguir la dirección del bello ángel. "Eh, no. ¡Sí parece un ángel!" Negó. "¡Pero no lo es!" Sólo quería presentarse decentemente. ¡Y saber su nombre! Aunque se la hacía familiar de algún lugar, no le tomó importancia a eso. Con cuidado fue encaminándose al lado izquierdo, por donde se había ido él, para buscarlo. Doblando el pasillo se dio cuenta de que ya estaba afuera, y él estaba allí. Por un momento le vio parar en seco, juego en sus manos, así que se quedó helada y pensando que sería descubierta siguiéndolo se apuró a agacharse para esconderse tras el bote de basura que estaba frente a ella.

El de rubio cabello no volteó, se achicó de hombros y siguió su camino. Ella suspiró aliviada, pensar que la hubiesen creído una acosadora o algo. Ella sólo quería saber el nombre de su ángel-, es decir de su rubio-, Es decir ¡Quería saber el nombre del chico de cabello rubio! Dispuesta de nuevo para seguirlo se frustró un poco, el largo de los pantalones negros, que Karin le prestó, le llegaban a cubrir los zapatos así que trató a arremangárselos un poco. —¡Listo! —sonrió. "Ahora a buscarlo."

Ya estando cerca lo vio sentado en una de las mesas del café. Tenía la vista concentrada en el aparato negro y casi ni veía la porción de pastel con crema, ni la taza de té frente a él.

"Tal vez no le gusta. ¡Yo podría invitarle un día algo!" Con inocente cariño pensó Yuzu, volviendo a sonrojarse. Él estaba ahí, debía entrar, tenía miedo, pero debía ignorar ese miedo. Cerró los ojos, tomando aire. ¿Cómo es que Karin podía hablar con cualquier chico así de fácil? Usualmente, a ella, tampoco le resultaba una tarea difícil de hacer pero ahora era distinto. Tenía demasiado miedo. Sentía que estaba sudando, algo ilógico considerando lo frío que estaba el día. "Vamos Yuzu, tú aprendiste a cocinar a los cinco años. ¡Hablarle no será difícil!" Y entonces decidida ingresó. Viendo que él estaba en una mesa del fondo, pareciendo que estaba mirando la entrada, su resolución se perdió. Apuró a sentarse en la mesa de la primera fila que había escondiendo su cara entre la carta menú.

—¡M-Megami! —una voz conocida le hizo bajar el menú. Frente a sus ojos halló a nada más que el ayudante de Urahara Shotten.

—Oh, eres tú Jinta-kun. —Yuzu le sonrió en respuesta a lo que el pelirrojo se ruborizó completamente.

—¡C-Claro que soy yo, Hanakari Jinta el mejor!...-

Luego de eso el egoísta corazón enamorado de Yuzu la hizo mirar hacia las filas más alejadas. —¿Y qué haces aquí Jinta-kun? —tratando de disimular preguntó.

—¿Yo? —el pobre pelirrojo lucía confundido, internamente sonreía al no darse cuenta de las intensiones de la niña. Es decir, ¡Su querida Megami se interesaba en él! ¿Qué importaba lo demás que no supiera? Tosió un poco, tratando de ocultar su alegría, mientras contaba la razón—. ¡Pues estoy…!

De nuevo el pequeño egoísmo del corazón de Yuzu sólo la ayudó a asentir poco a poco, no oía al entusiasmado chico frente a ella, estaba preocupada mirado a _su_ ángel de penetrantes, verdes, ojos. —Que bueno.

Al pelirrojo se le formó un rostro de incredulidad a lo oído. —¿Qué Tessai me pateara en el trasero? —cuestionó incrédulo— ¡¿Qué tiene de bueno eso?!

—Sí, yo también. —sin atención Yuzu contestó.

Molesto, Jinta notó que su querida diosa no le prestaba atención así que rápidamente buscó lo que sea que viera ella. Para la desgracia del –valga redundancia– desgraciado que quería morir en sus manos. Sus ojos hallaron, sentado en las últimas de las rectangulares mesas, a nada más y nada menos que "Maldito obsesivo de los juegos. ¿Así que eres tú quien robaba la atención de mi querida Megami?" ¿Qué le veía a ese flacucho rubio de ropa negra estilo alemán en la guerra fría? No lo entendía del todo, sólo sabía que Yuzu estaba interesada bastante en él. Eso no iba a permitirlo. Nadie ¡Nadie se acercaba a Kurosaki Yuzu Megami además de él!

Nuevo sentimiento para Hanakari Jinta, aprendió a sentir celos.

Cuando el _ángel_ de Yuzu u _obsesivo de los juegos,_ según Jinta, se paró dejando dinero en la mesa para irse ambos lo miraron. Yuzu se sintió altamente decepcionada de no poder hablarle como quería, mostrando la tristeza en su cara y Jinta ardía en celos al ver la mirada de la castaña por ese rubio.

—¡Qué bueno verte, nos vemos pronto Jinta-kun! —sin mucho interés Yuzu lo saludó mientras se iba indisimuladamente tras el rubio.

—N-Ni siquiera… me sonrió. —un "crash" de un cristal roto, era el corazón de Jinta, que lleno de ira porque alguien le haya robado a su diosa, decidió hacerle lo siguiente. ¡Le haría la existencia miserable a ese obsesivo de los juegos!

Sin pagar el pastel entero que había comido, o las cinco tazas de chocolate caliente que había tomado, se levantó y decidió seguir a su ex Megami.

•••

Los minutos pasaron para Yuzu, habiendo seguido a su dichoso ángel hasta la tienda de electrónicos donde el chico se colocó unos auriculares ni bien los compró, y ella temía molestarlo así que sólo decidió seguirlo.

Sonrojada, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, la pequeña Kurosaki observaba el obscuro del abrigo negro del chico. Le gustaría demasiado sentir de nuevo el aroma de él cerca. Es que… "Es demasiado lindo." Paró en seco de repente dándose cuenta de sus palabras. Allí estaba otra vez, mentalmente definió como _lindo_ a ese chico. Sería cierto entonces, quizá sí le gustaba en cierto modo. Admitía, lo estaba haciendo, que ese jovencito era bastante lindo. Podía verlo como una persona calmada, educada, amable. No creía que estuviese adornando detalles, él le dio las gracias después de todo. ¡Y le pidió disculpas antes de hablarle!

Sí, lo aceptaba. Le gustaba ese lindo chico de aspecto similar a un ángel. "No puedo seguir así." ¡Debía hablarle, mínimo deseaba conocer el nombre de tan lindo chico que la había cautivado!

Miró al piso, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sólo eso, preguntaría su nombre y asunto resuelto. —¡Sólo es eso!

— ¿Sólo es qué?

Ante la voz que repentinamente apareció frente a sus narices Yuzu tuvo que abrir los ojos, alejándose con timidez por la cercanía, terminó cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Al ver quién era se paró inmediatamente, era una oportunidad. "¡Es ahora o nunca." Antes de poder decir algo el chico tomó palabra.

—Mira —tenía los parpados suavemente cerrados, abriéndolos de repente, luciendo frustrado—. ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? De por sí es fastidioso que hayan tratado de hacerme algo estúpido, me molesta que sean tan obvios. —frunció un poco la boca— ¡Si necesitas algo dilo!

Enojado. ¿Él estaba enojado con ella? Se preguntaba, contrayendo su rostro con un poco de vergüenza. Además, notó que la estaba siguiendo. "Bueno… supongo que es muy listo." Nunca en su vida conoció a alguien como él. Meneó la cabeza a lo último, le debía una explicación al chico. —L-Lo siento… es sólo… —se tocó el hombro, confundida sin saber qué decir, frente a él mirándola en espera de una respuesta el rubio aún tenía un poco de enojo—. Ehmm… ¡Mucho gusto! —inclinó su espalda— ¡Mi nombre es Kurosaki Yuzu!

_¡RING!_ Cuando volvió a verlo normalmente Yuzu notó cómo el chico tenía una ceja alzada hacia arriba, luego lo vio hacer una mueca con la boca y después bufar.

Se sintió algo estúpido, tal vez se debía a la ropa que traía ella o que no tenía algún distintivo femenino como una hebilla o algo así en el cabello. —Eres una chica.

Fueron simples palabras que causaron que Yuzu le mirara intrigada, él continuó indiferente. —Es difícil —señaló la cabeza de la castaña— distinguir que eres una chica con ese cabello ¿Sabes?

Los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron enormemente al oír eso que sintió un balde de agua helada, realmente helada, cayéndole encima. ¿Él… le acababa de decir que lucía como un chico? De repente todo el interés que sintió acerca del joven se esfumó, su corazón era cristal roto ahora. Bajando la cabeza, ocultó sus ojos tras el obscuro de su cabello caminando en dirección contraria. Pero dolía. Dolía saber que le gustó alguien que no la veía así, peor, que la confundió con un chico. Decidió entonces hacer lo peor que pudo, el peor insulto. Volteó, apretando sus puños sobre su pecho y gritó. —¡Tú tampoco te pareces a un ángel! —y finalmente dio la vuelta molesta con las mejillas infladas.

Rápidamente el de rubio cabello parpadeó dos pares de veces, confundido. — ¿Un… ángel? —Él sabía, como todo ser humano decente que acaba de llegar a Japón hace una semana, que la familia Kurosaki era rara pero no tanto. Yuzu no consideró realmente que decirle a alguien "que no se parecía a un ángel" no era un buen insulto que digamos. Encogiéndose de hombros sacó el video juego de su bolsillo, sonriendo cuando vio tras el cristal al pelirrojo que antes buscó golpearlo por la espalda. —¿Y a ti qué juego te gustaría jugar? —dentro del aparato Jinta gruñó.

•••

Ya con todo lo que necesitaba colocado en una bolsa, demasiado feliz de conseguirlos a buen precio, Karin se sorprendió de ver cómo Yuzu caminaba hacia ella. Su hermana menor tenía la mirada totalmente baja, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras su fleco y un aura depresiva de color negro flotaba a su alrededor. Dejando las bolsas a un lado Karin se apuró a acercarse a su gemela, colocándole las manos en los hombros con preocupación. —Yuzu ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Qué tienes?

La pequeña niña castaña bajó un poco más la cabeza. —K-Karin-chan...

—Dime.

La pequeña no iba a contarle sobre lo que ocurrió, no maldecía en nada al chico, aún consideraba que era _lindo_, eso la irritaba. Sólo asintió lentamente a su gemela que esperaba una respuesta. —Karin-chan… desde hoy… —en un milisegundo Yuzu tenía una mirada furiosa en los ojos, mostrándosela a su hermana quien no parecía conocerla. —¡Desde hoy nos dejamos crecer el cabello!

La confusión se notaba en la peli-negra. — ¿Huh?

Su gemela no dijo más, simplemente caminó hacia donde venía Ichigo dando pisadas con odio. "¿Desde cuándo Yuzu…?"

_...VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS..._

Lunes. 7: 32 am. Ichigo volvía a preguntarse lo mismo, esta vez no resistió. Bien, recibiría un sartenazo pero al menos sería un intento. Se acercó a la cocina, donde una alegre Yuzu hacía el arroz para preparar onigiri.

—Yuzu. —la llamó suavemente.

Ella le miró de inmediato, dejando la cuchara de madera en la mesada, sonriendo dulcemente. — ¿Sí, Onii-chan?

Ichigo sopesó un momento, intentando tomar valor logró crear un escudo con sus manos en caso de que algo malo ocurriese. — ¿Por qué te dejaste crecer el cabello? —ocultándose tras su escudo fácilmente rompible, cerrando ambos ojos, esperó el golpe que al final extrañamente no llegó. Abrió su ojo derecho de a poco. Su hermanita miraba la mesada con la cabeza agacha.

Yuzu recordando porqué había hecho tal cosa. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y entonces frunció el seño con suavidad. — ¡Porque así le gusta! —con simpleza dijo, dándose la vuelta, esquivando cualquier pregunta que su hermano pudiese llegar a hacerle.

No iba a decirle quién era el chico cuando ni ella lo sabía, ni mucho menos que hizo algo por un desconocido. "¡Pero a él así le gusta!" Pues se supone que le pareció hombre cuando la vio con el cabello corto así que significaba que le gustarían las niñas con cabello largo, esa era su deducción.

Aunque la verdad, Yukio jamás dijo ni pensó algo así. A su manera, negándolo un poco, le pareció más linda como "niño" que cuando la oyó hablar como niña.

Lo seguía pensando todavía pese a varios meses o casi un año de haberse encontrado con ella, ahora sentado sobre la mesa en la base de Xcution, puso en pausa su juego logrando que Giriko, Ginjou, Jackie y Riruka le miraran. No era normal que el jefe financiero dejase de jugar a los cinco minutos de iniciar.

Ginjou estaba a punto de hablar sin embargo Yukio abrió la boca antes. —Su voz era muy chillona. —dicho esto volvió a centrar su tiempo en su consola.

Todos tenían deseos de preguntar a qué se referiría pero nadie lo hizo. Después de todo, Yukio se guardaba las cosas para sí mismo.

Él sabía que si los demás se metían en su vida habría problemas. Aunque aún dudaba de algo en aquella situación, todavía no veía respuesta a una cosa dicha por la chica. "¿Un ángel?" Él era un genio pero eso no pudo descifrarlo ni ahora.

* * *

•

•

**Yo creo que Yuzu es la más normal y… Ya saben, a esa edad a una le gustan las cosas "¿lindas?". *¡COFF! a Hope le gustaba el vecino rubio de ojos azules de la esquina ¡COFF!* xD Desde ahora mis One-Shots van a ser más o menos así de largos o quizá más para no dejarlos con mal gusto a ustedes. ^^ Hope espero que te haya gustado, ya que fuiste la que me mareó al hablar sobre esta otra pareja crack. ¡Seguramente no voy a poder subir nada mañana así que hoy te dejo esto! ¡Y a ustedes también, feliz noche buena y navidad!**

**PD: ¿Creen que debería hacer algo más sobre esta otra pareja Crack?**

**PD 2: ¿Creen que Yukio es un ángel? XD**


End file.
